My Tragic Fate
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It had been five years since my brother and I found the avatar. Five years since the fire nation was defeated. Five years since Jet escaped. Now, five years later, he wanted revenge, he wanted me. JetKatara ZukoKatara
1. Author's Note

**My Tragic Fate**

**Author: **Poison's Ivy

**Summary:** It had been five years since my brother and I found the avatar. Five years since the fire nation was defeated. Five years since Jet escaped. Now, five years later, he wanted revenge; he wanted me. Jet/Katara

**Topic:** Avatar, the Last Airbender

**Genre:** Romance/a little Horror/Tragedy/Action/Adventure/Suspense

**Rating: **T

**This "chapter" is just a large author's note, to explain the story. It begins next chapter, avaliable for all of you. Any questions might be answered here. If not, feel free to ask.**

**AN:** I know this may seem like my other Avatar story, I Want My Revenge, but there's more... I don't know... suspense in this, whereas my other story contains Zuko and Katara, this one does not.

**AN:** For those of you who love/like Katara, don't worry, she's not dying. Some people might die here, it has to go along with the story, if you like a character, forgive me, but I just want to say this, as a warning. Not too many, but, enough to scar Katara. If you hate Katara (people have their opinions, I respect that) you might like this story, because she goes through a lot, and may not end up dead, but... I can't give it away. If you want to flame me about this, don't. Just tell me in a such not-rude manner, I won't get mad if you do, but yea...

**AN:** Just so you don't become confused, Katara is narrating this whole thing, from the future, okay? I won't say "Katara's POV", because even without this, it's kind of obvious.

**AN:** This isn't _really_ Jet/Katara, it kind of _is_. It's not the happiest ending, but if you like it... just read it. Not _too_ many bad things will happen. Then again, I wouldn't know. I haven't written the story yet.

**AN: **I'm not that great at first point of view, so some parts might or might not be Katara's Point Of View.

**AN: **There will be Zuko/Katara in here, half of it, but, unfortunately for Katara, it might/might not end with Jet/Katara. Sorry, no Aang/Katara here. I was never the kind to like Aang/Katara, Aang just doesn't seem to be the one to fall in love. Maybe have a crush now and then, what kind of human being doesn't, but I just can't _see_ him falling in love. Maybe compassion, concern, etc., and that's just fine with me."

**That's all I have to say about the story; ask any questions if needed. I hope this is to your enjoyment. **

**Also, I would like to give credit to the author of The Bad News. (Sorry, I am pretty forgetful about the author's name) I read it, and the idea of Jet coming back just clicked something in me. Off the top of my head, I thought of the summary.**

**AN: **There's a **slight** chance I might not update this frequently, but I will update. If you check my profile, you can see how busy I am thanks to my numerous amount of stories. (I've written over seventeen _incomplete stories, _forgot the number of oneshots, but I haven't completed a story yet. (One that is still in updating mode)

**AN: **My updates truly depend on the number of people who review. Sometimes it does not, just because I want to update for the sake of updating. But that's rare, just so you all know.

**AN:** I shall say it right now. **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER**. All my disclaimers shall include "Look at first chapter", meaning this chapter (which is not truly a chapter, but you understand... I hope JK)

**Thanks for your time, enjoy the story.**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

* * *

**

"Are you awake?" he said, whispering in my ear, his lips brushing against it. I loathed him, despised him, and wished he would rot in the flames of Hell along with his crisp ashes. He brought me through so much pain and embarrassment, so much deceit and too many lies to count. Yet, somehow, I loved him. Perhaps it was because of our past, or maybe because of the way things were now. I had no one to turn to, no one but him.

"No." He chuckled, obviously humored at my little joke. But I did not laugh, for I could not. After all...

He destroyed my life, and now I was living in his. The irony of it all was just amazing.

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered once more, this time leaning on one elbow on the bed next to me. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see his revolting face, the same face that had tormented me for years, five to be exact, since the day we met to the day he was on the verge of dying. But I knew I had to. It was no longer my life; I had chosen to live this way, chosen to live with him.

"Yes." I replied semi-consciously. I wasn't listening to him at this point, and could not try to find the meaning behind his words. He lied to me about them, and now…

But that was not the complete truth. He did not wake me up just because he called to me. He woke me up because of the nightmares I was forced to endure. It was all because of him that I could not sleep at night, bags threatening my face. His face woke me up that dreadful day, when he completed his revenge. I should have known; something terrible made him change. …It wasn't his fault… that was the lie I kept telling myself.

"My bad. Forgive me?" I hated his voice, but it was pointless to try and deny the fact that I loved his deep, enriching voice, the one filled with sweetness, because it was special. He only used that voice on me. I always was able to smile at that thought. It was comforting to know that I was special.

"…" I did not reply. There was no need to. He knew that he always had my forgiveness, no matter the circumstances. It was a terrible weakness of mine, and he took every chance to exploit it.

"Do you love me?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. Ha! Gentle. How hilarious. The word _gentle_ did not belong in the same sentence as _Jet_. But... I can't help but use it on him.

Yes, Jet. He is the one who ruined my life, forcing me to live like this. He got what he wanted.

_Me._

You're probably confused. Let me explain. Through my whole life, I was hoping I would be able to live a happy one, but I only spit at those memories now. I was no longer living in my little fantasy world, where life was like a calm river, no stones stopping its path. But once I found the Avatar, my life changed drastically.

My brother and the Avatar… the situation is so terrible now, that I cannot even remember their names.

"Why are you crying love?" I hastily wipe away my tears, just noticing them now, but nothing would stop the endless water falling from my eyes. Jet took my hands into his own, allowing them to warm up from the freezing temperature that it was positioned in. He brushed his lips on my cheeks, literally kissing my tears away. I couldn't help but smile. He was the only one capable of bringing me back into the imaginery happy lifestyle I used to dream about, one where I would be in the strong and caring arms of a man who cared for me deeply. My thoughts went back to his question, the one I had yet to answer.

_... Do you love me?_...

"Yes..." I whispered, snuggling up against him his (I will admit it) strong chest. "I do...love...y-" My sentence trailed off there, my thoughts starting to jumble up into a haze. I did love him, for love not only brought joy, it brought pain as well, bring the two unreunited lovers together. I couldn't help but love him, even through all our troubles.

For the first time, I could fall asleep without having to stay half-awake, in case I was attacked. I knew I was in the arms of my lover, and for once in five months, I felt at peace. My last thoughts were flashbacks though, for nothing could be perfect.

As I said before, it stated five years ago...

* * *

**I reposted it, editing and adding more interesting things in. Please continue to review, I will update soon (hopefully) now that I think I have an idea how to start. **


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I was hoping in some way, after the long wait you guys had to endure, I would own Avatar, sadly, it never happened. You all could give me ideas for the show, and I would use them and dedicate the episode to you, but again, sadly, it never happened. **

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I had NO idea where to start. **

**-**

_"Katara! I'm hungry!" _

_There he goes again, whining like a child about how his stomach was grumbling. And now he's explaining it in depth, great, tuning out now. _

_"Hey Aang, how long till we reach land?" I asked, walking up to him. I sat down behind him and waited for his answer. _

_"We should get there by... midday I guess." He said, turning around to smile at me. _

_Silenced endured again, with me ignoring Sokka's complaints, and just staring at the ocean's calm waves below Appa. _

_"Uh... guys?" I turned my head to face Sokka, finally ready to listen to his antics. _

_But it turned out later, as we were dodging fireballs headed towards us, that maybe listening to Sokka once in a while was actually helpful._

_-_

I woke up with a gasp, my breath shallow and my vision dizzy. I heard a soft snoring beside me, only to see Jet still sleep, his arm tightly hugging my waist, restraining me from being free from him.

Even without looking at the wide window leading towards the balcony, I could tell the time of day. Well, not exactly, but at least I knew it was before five and after twelve. Jet usually didn't wake up until five, and I couldn't fall asleep till twelve.

Was that their names? Sokka and Aang? I couldn't remember it for so long... and now...

Yes! I finally remember it! Their names had been brainwashed away from my head five months ago, when Jet imprisoned me.

But why? Was it finally because I was able to sleep peacefully after so long?

I found a smile creeping up on my face. If my past was in my dreams... perhaps I could will myself to sleep more often.

-

_"I'll save you from the pirates." _

_There he was, holding my hands, imprisoning me. _

_I was tired, breathless, from running away from those dreadful pirates that threatened to kill us all, just because I stole their waterbending scroll! _

_So you can't blame me if I was desperate and my head was too dizzy to be worrying over the fact that me enemy was trying to help me, despite the fact that it was very suspicious. _

_"O-okay." _

_He dragged me away, making me stumble in my steps in following him. _

_"C'mon."_

_"Why are you doing this?" It seemed as if common sense was coming back to me. _

_"I have my reasons." Was his only answer. It was an expected answer, knowing him. _

_He turned to face me once we got to his ship, to get his rope, which I couldn't understand why. Were we going to tie them up or something? What good would that do? I thought he was an expert firebender!_

_I felt our faces getting closer every second for some reason, and sudddenly I felt this... this strong urge to kiss him!_

_Kiss him? What was I thinking, kissing the enemy? The idea goes right up there with trusting him!_

_So, I was kind of surprised, but not too much, when I found myself bound to a tree with the suspicious piece of rope. _

_Great. _

_His face came closer to mine again, and for a minute there I thought he really was going to kiss me... _

_I felt his warm breath on my face when he spoke. _

_"You trust too easily peasant." __**(1)**_

-

My eyes opened again, but I shut them quickly once the light hit my eyes.

Obviously, it was morning. Yay. I'm more of a nighttime person.

I felt my side to realize that Jet wasn't there, which didn't surprise me. I'm used to his routine by now.

I stretched my limbs and got up lazily; it was mornings that motivated me to go to my arobics class that Jet allowed me to set up, otherwise I'd be as lazy and as fat as a pig. Not something I'm looking forward to.

I put on the green silk robe over my bedtime dress, something I'd rather not show the guards at the door. It was a bit too short for my tastes, but it's what Jet wanted, and what Jet wants, Jet gets.

That was the motto these past five months. That's why I was captured, why the Fire Nation is now either bowing to Jet or they're dead, I'd rather think of the first, and... why I'm married to him.

You heard correctly, unfortunately.

I washed myself in the large marble tiled bathroom, and after half an hour, my bath was complete and I rose from the tub and dried myself.

I left my room, dressed, and drying my hair when I heard someone speak.

"Sir, we found this last night. Guards # 42 and 44 saw something suspicious last night, and when they went to investigate it, they found this."

There was a moment of silence, and Katara chose to stand up on a table and listen to the vent, where all the noise was coming from.

"Search the grounds, every inch of it! I know who this is, and what he wants."

"Who sir?"

"...The banished prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko."

Zuko? He was here?

"Tell the guards upstairs to secure my wife's room carefully. Shut every window and keep every door locked and guarded."

No... no, no, no! He really _did _know what Zuko wanted... He only knew because I wasn't careful last time, neither was he. That's how I got caught, how I told him to escape, and how I got married to him five months ago.

Zuko... please find me.

-

**(1) - I'm not sure what I think happened there. I do think she was desperate at some point, but I'm not so sure if she would trust Zuko... hm... Well, that part ending that way was needed for the story, but I am curious. What do you guys think happened?**

**Again, so, so SORRY for the long wait. I didn't know how to start, but I'm using the idea of dreams showing the past. But, I'm not sure how long it'll be before you guys know what happened. **

**Any questions? Katara was kind of brainwashed once Aang and Sokka died, it's kind of obvious they died, if you didn't know, sorry, my fault. **

**I'm not sure about some things with marriage, if anyone is an expert on the topic, please contact me. At least, the amount of time before you can get your marriage annuled. It's something I am expiermenting on. **

**And no, she's not going to annul her marriage. Sorry people. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. Five Deadly Sins

**Disclaimer: If I did own this, ... eh, I'm too lazy to get into it. **

**

* * *

**

**Five Deadly Sins**

_"You! Get away from me!" She formed ice shards with her hands and threw them at the offending fire bender, her intent to destroy him for what he put her though. _

_"No! Listen to me!" He said, using a fire wall to block her attacks. _

_"Never!" A water whip was formed, and soon, she was attacking Zuko with it. _

_"Azula tricked me!"_

_"That's always going to be your excuse, isn't it?" Katara formed two more water whips, Zuko had to jump to dodge the force the water made with the ground. _

_"No! I came to tell you!" _

_"What? That you're ready for my healing? Well, it's never going to happen!"_

_"No! Azula's dead!"_

_"How dare you- what?"_

_He stayed silent, his eyes boring into hers. _

_"I killed her." _**(1)**

_

* * *

_

A gasp escaped my throat as I woke up from the memory. I decided to just call them memories now, seeing as all my dreams just happened to be that.

That's how it started... when he killed Azula, leaving his mark on her body, and left it there, just for me to see.

I don't think he's ever killed anyone before. I mean, hurting and _wanting_ someone dead, were completely different from _killing_ someone.

He usually kept quiet after that, and I thought it was because he killed his only sister, and it might have been traumatizing. I mean, if I killed Sokka, I would probably kill myself.

But then again, we were two totally different people, coming from two different backgrounds. And I found out that he really wasn't sad about killing his only sister, since he hated her anyway. He was actually _glad _to have finally gotten rid of her, the second thing making him miserable. Obviously his father came first-

"Morning." I turned to look at a sleeping Jet, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. He snuggled closer, making me frown inwardly in disgust.

"Morning." I said, my voice not betraying any of my true emotions.

Memories of Zuko reminded me of my lack of sense. I thought I loved him... ha. I would somehow love him, in a fashion even I didn't know existed... but last night's memory, the memory of Zuko and I first bonding... it reminded me of the sin he committed.

It wasn't any simple sin, like _just _lust, _just _greed, _just _wrath. _just _envy, and _just _pride.

It was a mixture of all five when he did it. _All _of it. He wanted revenge, he was jealous of what Zuko had, he thought he was better than him, he was greedy enough to take me, and he knew if one obstacle was in the way, he could have me... _all_ of me.

It's disgusting, I know.

I felt tears form in my eyes, but I kept them in. But what could I do _but _cry. He... Jet, he... he...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said, a bit too quickly. Had that been too suspicious...?

"Of course not." He planted a quick kiss on my lips and got up, heading for the bathroom.

He disgusted me.

"Go back to sleep okay?" He said, coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "It's only five."

As much as I wanted to follow him out, I knew it would strike as suspicious, and even if it didn't, there were guards everywhere. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

_I ran into the forest, with nothing to bend. It aggravated me, for something dangerous was after me, and I had no way to protect myself. _

_It roared, loudly, and I could have sworn I felt the ground shaking under me. _

_I ran faster, faster than I ever did before. I was tired, and all I wanted to do was fall and just rest for just a bit... just a little bit, not too... not too long..._

_My senses reawoke with the roar the monster let out. I couldn't stop now, if I did, I'd be dead for sure. _

_It roared again, but it stopped in the middle of its roar. I wanted to look back, to see what happened, but I kept running, knowing something had stopped it. _

_I saw the clearing of the forest up ahead, and I ran, trying to will my limbs to go faster. _

_Soon, light hit me, and I collasped on the ground, content with just staying there. _

_I didn't know how long it was before someone picked me up and put me on their shoulder, and carried me to another destination. I could __**feel**__ it happening, I just couldn't open my eyes. _

_Darkness took over me, and I fell into unconsciousness. _

_

* * *

_

My eyes blinked as I remembered the memory that had disappeared before. Little by little, all my memories were coming back to me. Once Jet caught me, he hurt me in such a way... apparently I was in shock for a few weeks or so, and once I came out of that shock, a lot of my memories of my past life were gone; I only remembered recent ones.

I think... I think Zuko telling me he killed Azula happened...three or four years ago? All I know it was after the war started, so I was ready for any attack, and that's why I attacked Zuko. The war plus the pain he brought me with his betrayal fueled me then.

"Any more sightings?"

I got up from the bed and placed my head against the door, trying to hear Jet's conversation.

"No sir, not last night."

Jet mumbled something, but I was too far to hear it. I pressed my ear against the door again.

"Look for him, now!"

I heard him come upstairs, and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the sink, letting the water fall as Jet came in.

"Make sure no one gets in." He mumbled to the guards once he entered the room, took something, and then he left, with two more words. "Or out."

I knew why he said that. Even though I'm his... I shuddered as I thought about it, his _wife_, and he supposedly "loved" me, he still didn't trust me.

But I would find a way to get Zuko in here, and explain what happened, before Jet made up some twisted story to get Zuko to hate me... and then kill himself.

_

* * *

_

**(1) - This scene took place later on I guess, after the episode where... um... Zuko and Katara were both stuck in that cave thingy (?) and Katara was about to heal his scar? And then Iroh and Aang HAD to come rushing in? Yea, that one. I'm sure you all remember it now.**

**And no, I'm not telling you guys what Jet did that was so bad. I erased a sentence that might get people thinking. You won't find out till later, but I don't know how long.**

**Please review. I'm trying to update this faster. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: We've been through this too many times to go through it again. Ignore the fact that it exists. **

* * *

'What... what's going on?' _I tried opening my eyes, letting the blinding light hit me. I shut my eyes in reflex, and tried my best to ignore the throbbing in my head._

_"Good, you're awake."_

_"Zuko?" My voice was raspy, but soon, water was rushing down my throat, slowly removing the burning I felt. _

_"I'm here." _

_Relief washed over me, which was odd... considering he was the enemy._

_"What about that...", I gasped and continued, "That thing?"_

_"It's gone. Probably crying over its burns."_

_He's the one who saved me? Was he really an enemy if he cared about my well-being?_

_"Zuko? Zuko?"_

_"Zuko..."_

* * *

"Zuko..." My eyes shot open as I rose from the bed, desperately searching for Jet. Did he hear me?

If he did... I was in more trouble than anyone could imagine.

I looked outside, and sighed in defeat when it was still day. The only good thing coming out of the day now was that Jet wasn't near me.

Was this my fate? To be married away to someone who... scarred me in such a way, I'll never forget?

Then what about that... that fortune? Didn't it say I was to be married to a very powerful... bender...

Wait... I was to be married to someone powerful in the arts of bending! That's what the lady said before... when... when I was with... with Aang.

Yes, that's what happened, didn't it? That's it! Jet isn't suppose to be my husband! He's not!

... Then why am I his wife?

* * *

A figure in the dark hid in the shadows of the heavily guarded castle. He waited as a guard past him, then he ran to another pillar surrounding the caslte. He continued this routine until he reached a part of the castle completely encased in shwdow.

He brought two items to his face, giving them one more glance before using them to climb the wall.

It took him a while before he was almost at the top of the castle. A scowl decorated his face when he saw two more guards at a window, his only way in.

He moved to his left, planning to surprise the guards from another side; the castle was circular, and he moved more into the shadows, making sure to keep himself hidden.

Finally climbing to the top, he unleashed a fire ball at one of the guards, effectively catching the other one's attention. It wasn't long before both guards were out, and he entered the window in stealth.

He looked around the room, seeing a extravagant room with beautiful furniture, but it didn't catch his attention too much. He was used to royalty. Now, he had only one goal in mind.

_I have to save her. _

If you looked closely, you would be able to see the masked one's eyes, and even in the dark, you could see a scar.

* * *

"Sir! Guards ... tower ... 42 and 44 ... out!"

Katara pressed her ears to the door as she heard much more commotion occuring. He pressed her ear harder, and her eyes widened as she heard that the same guards who noticed something the night before... were the ones who were attacked with fire.

A gasp escaped her throat before she could keep it in. Tears were ready to fall from her eyes.

He was here! Here! Right in her grasps... yet she had no way to get out.

"Sir!... another attack!" Katara kept her ear pressed to the door, telling herself that it was no time for crying right now.

Zuko was here.

She smiled as she heard the guards in front of her door leaving. The second attack must've been bigger! More guards were being called in!

She grabbed the blade under her pillow, she always kept it in case of an emergency, or if she ever had the guts to... kill Jet.

But, as ironic as it was, Jet was her only ticket out of here.

With him, she had power over people here. Of course, it wasn't much, but she still was "respected".

Well... kind of. A lot of the new servants thought she was a crazy whore because she married Jet. _Others _thought she was a golddigger, because she married Jet for the money and the power.

But... some of them knew the truth. They knew how she was **forced **to marry him against her will.

And she knew the way out.

She... just didn't have the guts to do it yet.

Clearing her thoughts, she cut her dress with the knife at knee length, making it shorter and easier to run in. She hid the knife again, then used her hairclip to pick the lock.

After a few tries, she finally was able to open the door, and ran out the room.

* * *

Katara pressed her hands to her ears when she heard the explosion, and mentally, she wished Jet had died in that explosion. It wasn't like her, but these dreams... they kept reminding her of what Jet did to her.

When he captured her that day... he... he...

Another explosion occurred near her, and she ran behind a wall, seeing some guards flee from it.

She covered her nose and mouth and then ran again, trying to find him.

"Katara?"

She turned around, thinking it was Zuko who was calling her...

Instead, it turned to be Jet, confused as to why she was here.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled out. Another explosion occurred, and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, and after running a bit, he hid her behind a pillar.

"Stay here!" With that, he left again, intent on finding and killing Zuko.

A few minutes later, Katara gasped as someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Tears sparkled in her eyes, as she came face to face with someone she hadn't seen in five months.

"Zuko..." She whispered. She grabbed him in a hug, which he returned.

"I haven't seen you in so long..." She looked at his face, covered in bits of dirt.

He looked around, and then kissed her gently on the lips, but removed it before Katara could return the kiss with equal passion.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her, holding her close.

"No." She began to cry again. Zuko brought back memories with him, reminding her what Jet did to her.

"What happened?" He asked, not because of her answer, but because of something else.

But before she could reply, tears freely falling down her face, someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall.

"Get away from my **wife**!" Jet smirked as the look on Zuko's face turned into one of shock and grief. Zuko looked over to Katara, and she was mouthing words to him, something that the tears in his eyes were blocking him from seeing.

Jet slammed Zuko's head onto the wall a few times, until he turned unconscious, his last sight being Katara's worrying and crying face.

* * *

**End of the chapter there folks. Sorry. **

**Please review! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. Like A Blade

Disclaimer: I feel like being witty and saying some cool disclaimer… but I can't think of one at the moment, so… Look at the first chapter. Wow, that's original.

**WARNING: There are some… gory scenes, I guess. Not really, but it's there. It's not good, sorry. **

**Oh yea, cursing too. **

**And um, YOU FIND OUT WHAT JET DID THAT WAS SO BAD IN HERE! WHOO!**

* * *

He felt nauseous, he really did. He didn't eat too much, it was hard to get food with Jet around, but he felt like puking.

She was married to him.

She was _married _to him.

He should have known. Jet was a manipulative bastard who cheated to get what he wanted.

But… where was his-

_Oh no… _He could only think. Shock overcame his senses. His hands were twitching and his mouth was agape. Over the years he had taught himself to stay impassive, to not show emotion.

Katara didn't have anyone with her.

She didn't have _anyone… _

Where was it? Where WAS IT!

… _Oh my fucking- DAMMIT! _

It couldn't be. His hands tried grasping for something to hold, something to _crush_, but there was nothing, nothing in that damp cell he was imprisoned in.

"You! Get your lazy ass up! The King wishes to see you!"

It was gone…

He stood up, the shock completely numbing him. He was a walking zombie at this point, his only thought being that what he wanted was gone.

* * *

She was crying.

Here she was, stuck in her room after Jet pushed her in since he saw her kissing Zuko.

She saw his face when Jet told him that she was his wife. She was torn. Breaking down right there was the only logical thing she could think of, the only think she could do.

Why was life so _cruel_?

…

But she had to visit him. She _had_ to. She would be a complete mess until she didn't, and then Jet would have to brainwash her again into thinking that she was wrong, and he was right.

Only that wasn't the case. He wasn't right. He was doing horrible things, manipulating the people around him to get what he wanted. He used people, then killed them. If he hated them with a passion, like he did… Aang… he would have tortured them.

And that's what happened.

When she heard of it, two years after, she rushed down to the cell, trying to find Aang, trying to find Sokka.

… She wasn't expecting what she did.

They were _**mutilated**_.

Their eyes gauged out, both of theirs, made her collapse to the floor.

Sokka's hands were cut off, his boomerang and sword shattered into pieces on the side. Blood still decorated his empty wrists, with Katara choking on the vomit that was about to come out.

Aang… his hands were too cut off (apparently that killer, meaning Jet, was fascinating with cutting hands off, and now she slept with her hands under her pillow), and… somehow, Jet used a blade to… cut off Aang's arrows. Scars from it were still there. The bile in her throat erupted and she vomited right there and then.

"I wasn't able to stop the torturer" is what he said. She knew a lie when she saw one. She knew he tortured them daily, until they died from blood loss.

Jet had to keep her away from a lot of things then, like blade, baths, long clothing, and sometimes her pillow. He had to shut the windows, bolting them tightly, and had to watch her carefully.

She was very suicidal.

It took her a long time to get over it, she didn't know how long, but it was a long time.

She was going to visit him.

Even if she got killed doing so.

* * *

She picked her lock again and thanked the moon and water spirit when she found the guards dead. Normally, she wouldn't be so happy at the sign of death, considering what happened, but anyone working for Jet had it coming.

She walked at a fast pace, and if Jet caught her, she would act sick, saying she felt dizzy and needed air. Her windows were bolted after all.

Thankfully no one saw her, which was odd. Where could they be if they weren't guarding her…?

_Oh no! Zuko! _

She rushed down to the prison chambers, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

"So… she's my wife. Didn't I tell you? Or were you too busy _hiding _like a coward to even listen to the news?"

He didn't reply.

Jet only shrugged, and walked towards him.

He was in chains, not even fighting when he was being held against his will.

This whole time… he had thought-

"Well?"

He still didn't say anything.

Until he heard a noise.

It was a tapping… as if something was…

_Dripping. _

_Katara?_ He thought, looking up.

She was there, behind all the guards in the shadows where no one could see her.

But he could. He always could see her.

She was shaking her head, crying too, as she saw him in chains. She was mouthing something to him, but he could not see it due to Jet's hair being in the way.

But then… he realized it was true.

She lifted her shirt, placed her hand on her stomach, and then removed the hand to show him the large scar that was there.

_Like a blade… _

He looked down, to avoid letting her be caught, but looked up again to face Jet.

_You fucking bastard! _

His blade matched the scar…

_Asshole._

Katara was crying…

_Jackass… _

The scar…

_He killed it… or her, or him… _

Realization hit him.

Jet killed his child.

Jet killed an unborn baby that was in Katara's stomach.

Jet killed his child to marry Katara.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled out, struggling against the chains. Nothing could calm him down, not even Katara's crying face.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Jet killed his child by shoving a knife through Katara's stomach.

And since Jet killed his child, Jet would die.

No doubt about it.

* * *

**So… you found out what happened. **

**If you still don't get it, Katara was pregnant with Zuko's child, and Jet shoved a knife in her to kill the baby and now he was able to marry her without having another kid.**

**Get it? **

**I thought you all deserved to know, since I made you wait so long… sorry. **

**Oh, and cookies to Kinkatia, who is awesome and reviewed a bunch of my stories even when I didn't update. THANK YOU. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Ready or Not, Here I Bend

**Disclaimer: Uh… Bleh. Fuck off. (I feel like saying that today)**

* * *

He kept his mouth shut. This whole time, he had stayed silent, trying to think of plans that would lead to Jet's demise.

The Avatar and Katara's brother were dead. Aang had died a long time ago, by Jet's hands. He was sure the same had happened to her brother.

But what? How could he escape and kill him off? He had to finish this war. He had to get revenge for all the lives lost.

His own child's…

Katara…

She must be in pain. She was dying on the inside; he could feel her pain right now. He knew she was in trouble, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Something… he had to do something… Anything to get him out of his hell hole, right into Jet's dying little—

His eyes shot up when he heard it. A footstep. Should he pretend he was asleep, and listen to what whoever had to say, or should he stay awake, facing them once again?

The footsteps came closer.

No… no more hiding. No more of all this bull shit! He was tired of all of it, and he wished Jet would just fall to the ground and burn to death.

Make him suffer like his child did…

* * *

She was locked into her room again, after Jet had noticed she was there and glared.

He hating see them in the same room together. He wanted his "wife" to have nothing to do with Zuko.

She fingered the dagger that she took out of its hiding place. This was enough. She should stop being a coward and just get it over with already! The rule would go straight to her, seeing as she was his … as much as she hated to say it, wife, but now the term "wife" worked to her advantage.

But how? When? … What would Zuko think of her then? She could hear him now, talking to her about this.

"_Katara, no, I'll take care of it." _

Even though he knew she could take care of herself, he didn't want her killing.

But…

She put the dagger away and looked at her hands.

She could still bloodbend—

No! She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But I'm killing anyway… 

She sighed, not knowing what to do. She hadn't thought of her horrendous ability until now. She had forgotten all about it with the shock in her life.

She could have saved Sokka and Aang.

She began to cry.

_No. _She wiped her tears away. _Now is not the time. I have to save Zuko. I have to get rid of Jet. _

_I have to kill him. _

But… can I do it? 

She went into the shower, forgetting to take the dagger with her.

_I need to do it… but I don't think I'm ready yet._

* * *

She came out of the shower when Jet was glaring at her, inside their room.

"Katara?" His voice was cold, chilling her to the bone.

What was going on—

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no!

Jet was holding the dagger in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked, still glaring at her. He slowly inched closer to her.

"What? What's …**it** doing here?" Act. She had to act like crazy.

"Katara, don't play stupid with me. I've let it go for the past few years, but not anymore. I'm not an idiot Katara, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do what I have done so far. What is this goddamn thing doing in our bedroom!"

"I don't know—"

"Bullshit! Why is there a fucking KNIFE in our BEDROOM? On our BED?" He was more than angry; he looked as if he was going to kill _her_with that knife.

No… 

"Were you going to kill me?" He walked closer to her.

"Of course not—"

"Tell me the truth Katara!"

"I—"

The knife was pointed towards her, with Jet coming closer.

But he froze in midair, the second he was going to plunge the knife into her.

And Katara cried as she saw her hand stretched out, holding Jet in place.

* * *

**I LOVE The Puppeteer. Amazing episode. I didn't know about it before, so I added it in here! Which helped because I didn't know how to make this chapter!**

**I know it sucked, but at least we're getting somewhere with the story. **

**And my reviewers, I do hope I end it happily too. I was recently reading a story where all these horrible things were happening to the main character, (my favorite characters), and I was like, is this how my readers feel? Oh no… **

**Of course some stories will end badly. But I don't think this one will. BUT you don't KNOW how its going to end now do you? I might not do something you expect… or I might. Who knows? **

**Please review, even though this is short. Sorry. I'm on a roll with updating today and I want to write more chapters. I feel so bad for not updating even though my life is shitty right now.**

**Love,**

**Ivy **


End file.
